diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 24
(Freitag, 17.09.2010) Schuluniform Abends fanden sich Berath, Enai, Rakel und Meister Febrosi zusammen und es war endlich die Gelegenheit gekommen, die Frage der Schuluniform zu klären. Enai trug den grünen Entwurf, Rakel den schwärzlichen von Meister Branwick. Rakel staunte nicht schlecht, als Berath sagte "Mir ist die Uniform eigentlich scheiß egal. Ich muss es nur zum Training tragen. Von mir aus kann es auch pink mit Rüschen sein." denn einzig und allein Beraths Unwillen über den leichten Blaustich des Entwurfes, den Rakel trug, hatte dazu geführt, dass diese unnütze Diskussion so lange währte. Nachdem es ihm nun egal war, einigten sich Enai und Rakel auf 'blau' - also den ursprünglichen Entwurf von Meister Branwick - und dieser wurde damit zur verbindlichen Schüleruniform für die Trainingsstunden. Enai schrieb ihre Maße auf und gab sie Meister Febrosi, Berath wollte seine Uniform lieber selbst besorgen. Miss Tigili würde man noch vermessen müssen. Ein Portal, ein Portal! Rakel öffnete die Schultür vorsichtig. Vor ihr stand James. "Ah wieder da?" fragte Rakel ihn. "Ja.. und ich war ziemlich überrascht, hier niemanden vorzufinden." meinte dieser. "Ich bin weggelaufen." gab Rakel zu. "Was?" fragte er verwirrt. "Berath ist manchmal sehr seltsam. Er wollte dass wir ihn schlagen." erklärte Rakel. "Wie bitte? Und wieso?" wollte der Meister wissen. "Ich weiß es nicht, mir war das unheimlich." Rakel zuckte mit den Achseln. "Er hat nichts dazu gesagt?" fragte James. "Nein.". "Merkwürdig.". "Ich hab ihn dann umarmt statt dessen, aber da war er auch unzufrieden." meinte Rakel und schaute sich um. "Hrm.. Das sollte man wohl einfach ignorieren." schlug James vor. "Wäre vermutlich besser. Mmmh. Keine Estrid." stellte sie enttäuscht fest. "Wenn du Zeit findest, besuch' doch bitte einmal Anastina mit deiner Uniform. Sie bräuchte noch ein Muster. Ich habe ihr das ganze in Auftrag gegeben." bat der Meister. Rakel nickte. "Und nein, keine Estrid." fügte er hinzu. "Tja dann hab ich wohl Zeit." sagte Rakel. "Aber sie gerade wohl weniger." sagte er. "Oh. Hmm. Sollen wir dann mit den Dolchen üben?" schlug Rakel vor. "Um die Uhrzeit?" fragte James. Es war die neunte Abendstunde, Rakel wusste nicht, was dagegen sprechen sollte. "Naja gut. Es hat jedenfalls aufgehört." fügte sie hinzu. "Gut zu wissen." meinte er. Anscheinend wusste er, was sie meinte. "Nimm deine Dolche aber mit nach Darnassus, wenn es so weit ist." fügte er noch hinzu. "Ich such jetzt einen Magier." sagte Rakel entschlossen und ging zur Schultür. "Wa...? Hey!". "Ja?" fragte Rakel. "Darf ich mitkommen?" fragte er lächelnd. "Klar." sagte Rakel. "Schön. Alles in Ordnung, Kleines?" fragte er. "Ja. Sind Nachtelfen irgendwie prüde?" fragte Rakel. "Prüde?". "Naja stört es sie, wenn ich da so auftauche?" fragte Rakel und meinte ihre Bekleidung. "Naja.. sie sind anders als wir. Aber das.. nein. Das sollte sie nicht stören.". "Mmmh gut. Will ja nicht gleich wen verschrecken oder beleidigen." erklärte Rakel. "Was die Kleidung angeht, sind sie ziemlich offen." meinte James. Rakel sprach am Fuße des Magierturmes einen wichtig aussehenden Magier an. "Guten Abend. Wir suchen einen in der Kunst der Teleportation erfahrenen Magus.". Der Erzmagier Malin schaute sie prüfend an. "Wofür denn, mein Kind?" fragte er. "Wir möchten gerne nach Darnassus und würden die lange Überfahrt gern abkürzen." erklärte Rakel freundlich. "Für solch nichtigen Gründe verwenden wir keine Magie. Wenn Ihr einen dringen Auftrag dort hättet, wäre es anders." lehnte der Magus die Anfrage kategorisch ab. "NICHTIG? hmpf.". "Ja, nichtig. Magie ist nicht dafür da, dem gewöhnlichen Volk die Wege abzukürzen, mein Kind.". Rakel schnaubt, riss sich zusammen und sagte höflich "Nun, dennoch vielen Dank.". Sie machte einen Knicks vor Erzmagier Malin. "Tja." James sah enttäuscht aus. Rakel sagte leise "Fragen wir mal weiter.". "Ist ja süß, wie du dich aufregst." meinte James schmunzelnd. Rakel wurde rot. Sie gingen die lange Wendel zum Turm hinauf. Innen trafen wie auf einen weiteren Magus. Rakel machte einen Knicks vor Zaubermeister Andromath und James nickt freundlich. "Meister? Wir suchen einen Magier, der sich mit Teleportation auskennt." begann Rakel wieder. "Wohin soll's denn gehen?" fragte der Magus und schaute die beiden an. "Nach Darnassus. Und morgen Vormittag zurück." erklärte Rakel. Der Magier zog die Stirn kraus. "Das mit der Rückreise wird schwierig, die Kal'Dorei haben sich von der Magie abgewendet." erklärte er. "Könntet Ihr dann nicht nach Darnassus kommen und uns wieder mitnehmen? Natürlich gegen ein Entgeld." fragte James. "Mmmh. Naja. Genau." sagte Rakel. "Hrrrrmm... Und meine wichtigen Studien über transzendentale Multiphasen-Übertragungszauber unterbrechen?" sagte der Magus, offensichtlich um den Preis zu treiben. "Wie gesagt, Ihr sollt entschädigt werden." versprach James. Rakel grinste kurz, da schien jemand wirklich dahin zu wollen. "Mmmmh nun ja. Was wäre Euch denn die Reise wert, werter Herr?" der Magus schaute nun James an, der offenkundig Herr des Goldes war. "Das, was Ihr für nötig empfinden würdet." sagte dieser. "Für ein schlichtes Portal nehme ich zehn Goldstücke. Vorkasse, natürlich. Mit Abholservice" er überlegte kurz "fünfundzwanzig zusammen.". Rakel schluckte. Das war viel Gold. "Magier sollte man werden..." murmelte sie. James murmelte ebenfalls etwas unverständliches, dann löste er die Schlaufe seines Geldbeutels und reichte dem Magier eine Münze nach der anderen. Der Magier musterte Rakel eine Weile, dann zählte er die Goldstücke. "Wann darf ich Euch abholen?" fragte er schließlich. "Hmm... Was meinst du, Rakel?" fragte James. "Mmmh ähm um... weiß nicht? Elf Uhr? Um Elf in der Stadt der Elfen klingt irgendwie stimmig." fand Rakel. "So früh?" fragte James erstaunt. Rakel hustete. "Huch, dann sag du." schlug sie vor. "Naja.. wenn man schon dort ist, dann will man doch auch was von der Stadt sehen, oder?" meinte er. "Klar, ich dachte dann fällt's nicht so auf, aber auch gern später.". "Später Nachmittag. Würde ich sagen." schlug James vor. Der Magier musterte die beiden ein wenig neugierig. "Ich passe mich da ganz dir an." sagte Rakel. "Dann zwischen der fünften und sechsten Stunde nach Mittag." beschied James dem Magus. "Gibt es da irgendwas auffälliges zum Treffen?" fragte Rakel. Der Magier schaute ein wenig belustigt. "Vor dem Tempel." schlug James vor. "So sei es. Seid ihr bereit für die Abreise?" fragte der Magus. "Mmh.. Ja, ich denke schon." sagte James und Rakel hob ihre Tasche hoch und nickte. "Nun dann ..." sagte der Magier und wendete sich halb ab. Er murmelte einige Verse und es bildete sich bald darauf ein schimmerndes Portal auf der schachbrettartig gemusterten Fläche. "Gute Reise und bis Morgen.". Darnassus Sie traten hindurch. James schüttelte sich. Rakel schaute sich um. "Hmm.. Wir sind im Tempel gelandet." stellte James fest. "Sehr hübsch!" fand Rakel und schaute sich staunend um. "Meine Wohnung ist auf der anderen Seite der Stadt." erklärte James. "Na dann laufen wir mal los." meinte er und lächelte. "Ja" sagte Rakel und machte einen Knicks vor der Schildwache am Tempeltor. Draußen sah sich Rakel wieder um. "Schön hier!". "Willkommen in Darnassus." sagte James schmunzelnd. "Oh schau mal, eine Gondel!". Im Zentrum der Stadt befand sich in einem wahrlich ungewöhnlichen Baum eine Bank. "Bankfach 3475, bitte." sagte James. "Guten Abend, Mensch. Passwort?" fragte der Elf. Rakel hielt sich die Ohren zu. Der Elf suchte das Bankfach. Als er es gefunden hatte, öffnete er es und holte einen Schlüssel hervor. Er schloss das Fach wieder und gab James den Schlüssel. "Schönen Abend noch.". "Danke, Euch ebenfalls." sagte dieser und verstaute den Schlüssel. "So, wir haben alles." sagte er zu Rakel, die kein Wort verstand. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Ohren los. "Mmmh?". "Komm, weiter." er grinste. Rakel sah sich immer wieder um und fand Worte des Erstaunens und der Bewunderung für die fremdartige Architektur. Sie kamen auch an einem 'Urtum' vorbei. James erklärte ihr: "Diese Baumriesen kämpften ebenfalls gegen die brennende Legion.". "Das ist aber nett von ihnen." fand Rakel. Dann war es um sie geschehen. "Oooooooh!" entfuhr es ihr. James grinste breit. "Zahme Rehe!" sagte Rakel und streichelte ein zutrauliches Rehkitz. "Hier jagt sie niemand." erklärte James. "Wir sind übrigens da." sagte er bald darauf und zeigte nach oben. "Oh." meinte Rakel. "Ich sagte ja, man kommt nur über das Nachbarhaus da hin.". Von dort schwang sich eine schmale Brücke zum oberen Stockwerk des Gebäudes, das James gemietet hatte. Sie gingen hinauf und James öffnete mit Hilfe seines Schlüssels das Tor, das den Zugang zur Brücke blockierte. "Nach dir.". Rakel ging hindurch und James schloss das Tor wieder. "Warst du oft hier?" fragte Rakel. James strich mit einem Finger über die Kommode und zeigte Rakel den Staub auf seinem Handschuh. "Nein." meinte er und grinste. Rakel schmunzelte. Sie betrachtete die Bilder an den Wänden. "Und wie findest du es?" fragte James. "Nett. Dass es offen ist. .. ist gewöhnungsbedürftig... aber gut." sie lächelte. "Die Elfen tun diverse Dinge nicht sehr oft. Daher stört es sie wohl nicht, dass sie keine Wände habe." vermutete James. "Ach deshalb mag Estrid die nicht." meinte Rakel. "Vielleicht." meinte James grinsend. Er verließ das an einer Seite offene Zimmer und ging auf einem schmalen Sims um das Haus herum. Rakel folgte ihm neugierig. Er schob das Gestrüpp, dass dort über den Sims hing, beiseite. Eine Tonne wurde sichtbar. In der Tonne, die bis oben hin mit Regenwasser gefüllt war, schwamm ein kleiner Eimer. Er schnappte sich den Eimer und füllte ihn mit Wasser. "Fall mir nicht runter." meinte er, als Rakel ihm Platz machte. Sie gingen zurück und James stellte den Eimer auf den Tisch. Rakel schaute sich die hohen Bodenvasen an. "Wenn wir länger hier sind, darf man hier irgendwo blühende Sträucher schneiden? Vermutlich nicht, oder?" fragte Rakel. "Das sehen die Elfen nicht sehr gerne." erklärte James. "Dacht ich mir.". "Dann sind wir ja jetzt hier. Hast du dir Darnassus so vorgestellt?" fragte James. "Hmm. Ich hatte es mir mehr wie einen Urwald vorgestellt." sagte Rakel. "Naja, im Grunde ist es ja auch einer." meinte James. "Mmhm?" machte Rakel. "Schau dir die Häuser doch mal genau an." forderte er sie auf. Rakel schaute nach draußen, über die Dächer und Gebäude der Stadt. Aber auch in den eigenen Wänden. "Scheint zu leben." stellte sie fest. "Efeu. Blumen. Das ist keine Dekoration. Das ist so gewachsen." erklärte James. "Wozu haben Elfen Vasen?" fragte Rakel verwundert. "Das ist ihre Dekoration." erklärte James schmunzelnd. "Wir bringen etwas Natürliches in das Künstliche. Die Elfen machen es anders herum.". Rakel kicherte. "Ja offenbar. Warum hat das Bett Fühler?" fragte sie. "Fühler?" fragte James verwundert. "Naja diese vier ... äh Fühler. Sehen aus wie bei überdimensionalen Schnecken." Rakel deutete auf die Gebilde an den vier Ecken, wo sich aus den Bettpfosten längliche Gebilde erhoben. "Ah die Pfeiler.". "Die sehen auch fast organisch aus." meinte Rakel. "Naja. Keine Ahnung. Ich nehme an, auch die sind einfach gewachsen, wie alles andere auch." sagte James. Rakel schmunzelte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie die Elfen das machen. Vielleicht mit Hilfe ihrer Druiden." vermutete James. "Ich hoffe die Matratze ist nicht auch gewachsen und bretthart." sagte Rakel. "Du wirst dich wundern. Das Bett in Seenhain war dagegen ein einfacher Heuballen." versprach ihr James. Rakel schaute wieder nach draußen. "Diese grünen Dächer sind aus Blattwerk?" fragte sie. "Nicht alle. Das da vorne ist wohl irgendwie gefärbt." meinte er. Rakel nickte. "Mmmh." machte sie. "Mmh?" fragte James. Rakel nickte. "Hm?" fragte er lächelnd. Rakel schmunzelte. "Und jetzt?" fragte er. Rakel schaute groß und fragte "Jaa?". "Ich habe zu erst gefragt." sagte James. "Das ... ist gemein." sagte Rakel und grinste. "So bin ich." sagte er und grinste ebenfalls. "Tja. Ich hab doch alles richtig gemacht oder? Offene Haare, ein schönes Kleid. Oder?" fragte Rakel. "Äh .. ja, natürlich.". "Und wir wollten hier herreisen... äh um ... Oder hast du es dir anders überlegt?" fragte Rakel. "Nein, das habe ich nicht." sagte James bestimmt. (Freitag, 24.09.2010) In der Schule Rakel traf in der Schule auf Berath und Tigili. Sie wurde freundlich begrüßt. Tigili kramte aus der Ecke unter einer Decke zwei Geschenke heraus. Sie drückte erst Berath eins mit blauer Schleife in die Arme und Rakel das mit der pinken Schleife. "Oh danke Tigili." sagte Rakel. "Danke, Tigi." sagte auch Berath. Rakel wickelte das Geschenk aus. "Oh ein Umhang!" freute sich Rakel. Auch Berath packte einen Umhang aus. "Danke Tigi!". "Der steht mir gut..." fand Berath. "Gerne doch Schwesterchen und auch an Brüderchen, ich habe auch den selben oben liegen.". Sie umarmten sich. "Ich finde so etwas toll, nun sieht man das auch das wir zusammengehören." sagte Tigili. Rakel lächelte und meinte "Da sollte ich mich wohl umziehen. Aber ich hab auch ein Geschenk für dich, Tigi.". Sie hielt der Gnomin die geschlossene Hand hin. "Ohja? Ich freu mich schon darauf!" sagte Tigili. "Ich hab es leider nicht so hübsch verpackt.". Tigili starrte die Hand überaus neugierig an. Rakel öffnete die Hand über Tigis und etwas schweres fiel in die ihre. Ein hübscher Stein, den Rakel beim Kräutersammeln gefunden hatte. Tigili schaute sich erfreut den hübschen Stein an, der vor sich hinfunkelte, wie ein Rabe etwas glitzerndes. Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig über dies und das. Berath hatte Tigili eine Halskette geschenkt, was diese aufgeregt erzählte. Meister Febrosi kam dazu. "Hallo zusammen." begrüßte er sie. Rakel fragte vorsichtig "Was ist eigentlich mit Tigilis Haaren passiert?". Die schönen, langen schwarzen Haare der kleinen, die sie von dem Drahtverhau befreit hatte, waren nun straßenköterbraun, kurz, und seltsam struppig. "Das erzählt sie dir besser selbst." murmelte James und Tigili sagte "Das war eien...ähm...Steil...Steilungberatung oder so. Ne Styling.". "Aha... von w e m ?" fragte Rakel. "Die Estrid hatte dich gesucht - und mich hat sie gefunden.". "Mmmmmh." meinte Rakel. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man gegen Estrid nicht viel machen konnte. Aber was war bloß in sie gefahren, die schönen Haare so zu verschandeln? "Und sie hat deine schönen, langen Haare abgeschnitten?". Sie seufzte. "Naja, das wächst wieder nach. Und gefärbt hat sie es auch?". "Dann hat sie mir sogar Sachen gekauft, aber die ziehe ich nicht so gerne an.". "Ahja..." meinte Rakel. Wie sich die Bilder dch glichen. "Ja, das Färben war ihr erstes Mal. Brrrr.". "Freizügige?" fragte Rakel und dachte an ihre ersten Hemden. "Nein, ich sehe aus wie ein Zwerg." befand Tigili. "Also in den Sachen und das geht mal absolut nicht.". "Ich glaub ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihr reden." beschloss Rakel. "Muss nicht sein, die wachsen ja nach." meinte die Gnomin. "hmmhmhmmmrggrr" murrte Rakel. "Ansonsten such ich mir ein Haarwuchsmittel. ". Tigili kicherte schon wieder. Rakel schmunzelte. "Aber das mit dem Färben, da muss ch sie nochmal fragen. Sie meinte, wenn es klappt, blieben die so.". "Aha. Und willst du das?". "Ne. Ich mag schwarz, nachher macht sie die noch pink.". "Dann muss sie sie wieder schwarz machen." entschied Rakel. Berath fragte nach den Wünschen zum Abendessen. Es gab Fisch. "Zeig mir doch bitte deine Übungen." meinte James zu Tigili. "Öhm Übungen? Seid Ihr Euch da sicher, dass ich euch etwas zeigen sollte?" fragte Tigili. "Ja, das bin ich.". Tigili schaute nachdenklich, kramte dann in ihrer Tasche herum und allerlei Krempel fiel raus, bis sie dann zerknitterte Zettel fand, auf denen die ersten Buchstaben sehr oft drauf geschrieben waren. "Da die meinst du?". Meister Febrosi nahm die Zettel entgegen und prüfte das Gekritzel. "Ähm. Ja. Allerdings ist das Unterrichtsmaterial. Behandel' es auch so, ja?" bat er schmunzelnd. "So wie im Unterricht der Gnome?" fragte Tigili. Sie nahm die Zettel und steckte sie einfach wieder in die Werkzeugtasche.". "Ja, wahrscheinlich." antwortete der Meister. Sie aßen zu Abend und plauderten über alles mögliche. Irgendwann meinte Rakel "Ich glaube es wird bald einmal Zeit für den nächsten praktischen Unterricht. Und naja... das frag ich dich später.". "Ganz deiner Meinung. Nach dem Essen?" fragte James. "Aber wehe, du drückst dich nochmal, indem du dich selbst verletzt." er schmunzelte. "Das habe ich nicht vor!". "Nochwas?" fragte James. "später" meinte Rakel. Darnassus war kein Thema für das Abendessen. Und auch nicht für die große Runde. Berath sagte eine ganze Weile später, als alle das Essen lobten, zu James und Rakel: "Vielleicht kann ich euch ja mal bei eurer Hochzeit bekochen.". Rakel schaute besorgt zu James. Nicht, dass er sich verschluckt. Meister Febrosi verschluckte sich und hustete und Rakel schlug ihm auf den Rücken. "Da.. danke.". "Das war so klar." meinte Rakel und lächelte. Nach dem Essen zeigte Berath ihnen seinen Rücken. Dort war am Tag zuvor ein großer Tiger aufgestochen worden. Im Moment war alles noch rot und geschwollen, aber man sah schon, dass es später beeindruckend wirken würde. "Ich frage mich, wie man das seiner Haut antun mag. Tut das nicht ziemlich weh?" meinte Rakel. "Tut es... aber Schmerz ist nur ein Geisteszustand." behauptete Berath und zog das Hemd wieder über. Rakel machte den Abwasch und Tigili half ihr dabei. Rakels zweites Dolchtraining Rakel zog sich zum Training um und traf sich mit dem Meister auf dem Teppich der Qual. "Beim letzten Unterricht wurden wir ja mittendrin unterbrochen. So konnte ich leider nicht feststellen, wie du instinktiv kämpfen würdest." eröffnete ihr dieser. Damals hatte Rakel sich beim Rollen über ihre Dolche verletzt. Sie nickte. "Also beginnen wir heute wieder von vorne. Wir kämpfen miteinander. Und ich werde jede Lücke nutzen." kündigte er an. "Gut, Meister.". Er zog die Klingen. Rakel tat es ihm gleich. "Hier?" fragte Rakel. "Ja hier. Fällt einer von uns hier hin, ist es weniger schmerzhaft. Ich will nicht, dass du dir draußen auf den Steinen noch eine Prellung holst." erläuterte der Meister. Rakel nickte. "Na dann, greif an." forderte er sie auf. Rakel nahm die Grundhaltung ein, ein Bein vor, das andere schräg versetzt dahinter, leicht in den Knien nachgebend und hielt den rechten Dolch vor den linken. Sie näherte sich vorsichtig dem Meister und schlug dann mit dem kurzen, dicken Dolch in ihrer Linken gegen die Schwäche des Schwertes, den anderen Dolch angehoben, bereit zuzustoßen oder den Dolch des Meisters abzuwehren. James ließ den Dolch an seiner Schwertklinge entlang gleiten, bis das abgerundete Kreuz ihn bremste. Mit seinem eigenen Dolch stach er zu. Rakel versucht den Stich nach außen zu lenken und wich gleichzeitig aus. Sie wirkte sehr konzentriert. James Angriff ging nach der Parade ins Leere. Er ging dann wieder in Verteidigungsposition und wartete auf einen neuen Angriff. Rakel drückte das Schwert nach außen, was schwerer fiel, je näher sie dem Kreuz kam. Mit dem anderen Dolch zuckte sie nun vor und stach ihrerseits zu. Sie versuchte, James nahe zu kommen, um das Schwert weniger wertvoll zu machen. Er führte einen von unten geführten Schlag mit seinem Dolcharm. Sein Handgelenk traf Rakels und stoppte den Angriff. Dann versuchte er sie mit einem Tritt gegen ihre Beine aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Rakel reagierte blitzschnell, sprang hoch und versuchte dabei, nach dem Standbein des Meisters zu treten und gleichzeitig mit ihrem Parierdolch nach ihm zu stechen. Beides hatte natürlich wenig Kraft, da sie keinen Bodenkontakt hatte. James ließ Rakels Tritt treffen, wirklich kraftvoll war er nicht. Dennoch wankte James leicht, was aber eher 'gespielt' wirkte. Rakel landete wieder, ihr Dolchstich war daneben gegangen. Sie bemühte sich schnell wieder um einen sicheren Stand, behielt die Waffen und den Leib ihres Meisters im Blick und schnellte mit beiden Dolchen vor. James machte einen Schritt nach links. Mit dem Schwert schlug er gegen Rakels Dolch in der rechten Hand und drückte ihn weiter gegen den zweiten Dolch. Er machte anschließend eine Körperdrehung, um hinter Rakel zu kommen und ihr einen leichten Tritt, man könnte es schon ein 'Anschubsen' nennen, in den Rücken zu geben. Rakel wurde überrumpelt, taumelte nach vorn, gab sich aber noch Schwung, um aus seiner Reichweite zu kommen, ging zu Boden und versuchte sich abzurollen, wobei sie allerdings von der Treppe gebremst wurde. Sie rappelte sich etwas ungeschickt am Geländer auf. James nickte Rakel zu und senkte die Waffen. "Das war soweit ganz gut, du hast nur einen Fehler gemacht.". Berath applaudierte. "Kann mir einer der Anwesenden den Fehler nennen?" fragte der Meister. "Mit beiden Dolchen zugleich anzugreifen?" vermutete Rakel. "Berath, Tigi?" fragte er. "Kein Ahnung ich hab nicht wirklich aufgepasst." meinte Berath. Was applaudierte er dann, fragte sie Rakel. "Na gut.. Als du im Sprung warst, habe ich dir eine Möglichkeit gegeben, mich zu treffen.". Ja, der Stich war dummer Weise daneben gegangen. "Ja da habe ich Euch verfehlt." sagte sie. "Du hast dich aber erst wieder um einen sicheren Stand bemüht. Natürlich ist das normalerweise nicht verkehrt, aber in dem Moment hättest du nach der Landung direkt nachlegen sollen.". "Ohne erst zu schauen?" fragte Rakel. "Du hattest mich im Blickfeld, ich taumelte. Eine bessere Chance hättest du nicht bekommen können." erklärte der Meister. Das gespielte Taumeln. Rakel musste ihm Recht geben. "Aber ich habe doch dann mit beiden Dolchen nachgesetzt. War das zu spät?" fragte sie. "Ja. Es geht hier teilweise um Sekundenbruchteile. Ein kleines Zögern und die Chance ist dahin.". Rakel nickte. "Ich verstehe." sagte sie. "Nochmal, Rakel." forderte der Meister sie auf. "Natürlich, Meister.". Sie zog wieder ihre Dolche. Sie wendete sich diesmal nach rechts und schlug in rascher Folge mit beiden Dolchen nach der Schwertklinge und versuchte ähnlich ihrem Meister hinter diesen zu gelangen. Meister Febrosi folgte Rakels Schritten mit seinem Körper so, dass sie ihr Vorhaben nicht erreichen konnte. Er beschränkte sich vorerst darauf, mit der Schwertklinge die Dolchhiebe abzulenken. Seinen eigenen Dolch hielt er in Brusthöhe. Rakel schaute konzentriert und wendete sich nun nach links. Sie versuchte nach der Hand, die den Dolch hielt zu stoßen und hielt ihren Parierdolch für die Schwertklinge bereit. Meister Febrosi machte einen Schritt zurück und wich so aus. Das Schwert hielt er jetzt fast waagerecht, um den Abstand zu halten und es Rakel schwerer zu machen, an ihn ran zu kommen. Rakel ging ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück, um sich danach nach vorne zu schnellen, sich auf den Boden fallen zu lassen und sie versucht, die Beine des Meisters mit den ihren zu umschlingen und ihn so zum Fall zu bringen, während die Dolche ebenfalls auf die Beine, wenn auch etwas höher, zielten. Der Meister ließ seine Beine in die Falle tappen, die Dolchangriffe parierte er aber mit seinen Klingen. Durch die Umklammerung sank er ein wenig ab, zielte dabei mit seinem Dolch aber nach Rakels Kehle. Rakel hatte natürlich mit einem Angriff gerechnet und sie rollte sich kräftig zur Seite, ohne die Beine loszulassen. Sie hielt die Dolche hierbei wie gezeigt mit den Klingen nach außen, um sich nicht zu verletzen. Meister Febrosis Dolch bohrte sich in den Holzboden, dort wo Rakel eben noch gewesen war. Achtlos ließ er ihn dort stecken und griff stattdessen mit dem Schwert weiter an. Rakel versuchte dem Angriff mit ihrem Parierdolch zu begegnen und gleichzeitig ihren anderen, langen Dolch zur Hand, die das Schwert führte zu führen und auch noch nach des Meisters anderem Bein zu treten. Meister Febrosi erwiderte Rakels Tritt mit einem eigenen, kraftvollen Tritt, um ihr Bein aus dem Weg zu räumen. Mit seiner freien Hand fing er Rakels Dolchangriff ab, indem er ihr Handgelenk umgriff und es leicht verdrehte. Rakel knurrte unwillg, ihr Bein taumelte etwas zur Seite und sie versuchte sich loszureißen. Er hatte Rakels Handgelenk immer noch umschlossen und zog nun ruckartig daran und hob Rakel so leicht nach oben, wo sein Schwert auf sie wartete. "Gnnnmf!" entfuhr es Rakel. Sie schlug das Schwert mit dem Dolch in der freien Hand beiseite, oder versucht es zumindest. Meister Febrosi ließ sein Schwert zu Boden fallen, griff mit der linken Hand aber direkt nach Rakels anderem Handgelenk, das er ebenfalls verdrehte. Mit dem rechten Bein drückte er nun gegen Rakels Brustkorb, während er sie weiterhin an ihren Armen zu sich herzog. Rakel stöhnte gequält auf, als die Luft aus ihrer Lunge schnellte. Dafür versuchte sie, zwischen des Meisters Beine zu treten. Meister Febrosi ließ Rakel schlagartig los und wich zur Seite aus. Er reichte Rakel dann eine Hand zum Aufstehen. Rakel ergriff sie, als sie sah, dass der Kampf zuende war. Meister Febrosi schien sehr zufrieden zu sein. Rakel rieb sich die Brust. "Sehr gut, Rakel." sagte er. "Oh." sagte Rakel und staunte. "Danke Meister.". Dieser hob seine Waffen wieder auf. "Eine gemeine, aber wirkungsvolle Technik.". "Der Tritt?". Er nickte. "Schien mir die letzte Möglichkeit zu sein, bevor ich völlig wehrlos wurde." erklärte Rakel leise. "Da hast du Recht, anders hättest du dich nicht befreien können.". "Wie erfreulich, dass Ihr beiseite geschnellt seid, Meister.". "Wäre ansonsten auch unlustig geworden." warf Tigili ein. "Ja, vor allem für meine spätere Familienplanung." er grinste. "Die gibt's?" fragte Rakel hellhörig. Ein verstohlenes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht von Enai aus und auch Rakel grinste leicht. "Hat die nicht jeder von uns?" fragte der Meister leichthin. "Vermutlich." meinte Rakel und wurde wieder ernst. "War der Beginn nicht leichtfertig von mir?" fragte sie. "Ohne Not den Weg auf den Boden zu wählen?". "Riskant auf jeden Fall. Aber die Ausführung war gut." lobte der Meister. Rakel wurde rot. "Danke. Ich glaube ich werde nächstes Mal eine lederne Brustrüstung tragen." meinte sie. "Wäre besser." gab der Meister zu. "Nochmal?" fragte Rakel und grinste kampflustig. "Nein, das reicht für heute. Ich wollte einen Eindruck gewinnen und den habe ich. Das nächste mal gebe ich dir keine Chancen, die wirst du dir selber erarbeiten müssen." kündigte er an. Rakel nickte und sagte "Ja, Meister. Ich bin gut im Chancenerarbeiten." fügte sie trocken hinzu, etwas ganz anderes meinend als den Dolchkampf. "Das sehen wir beim nächsten mal." sagte der Meister. Rakel nickt. "Man muss immer so schnell entscheiden." murmelte sie. Tigili und Enai durften nun das Krafttraining durchführen. Enai entschuldigte sich, sie hatte sich am Tag davor wohl eine Muskelzerrung geholt, und so schickte der Meister Tigili alleine auf eine Runde durch die Altstadt. "Ich räume mal den Teppich." meinte Rakel und ließ sich am Treppengeländer nieder. Bauchmuskeltraining, Kniebeugen und Liegestützen erwarteten die Gnomin. Auf der Brücke Meister Febrosi sagte gerade "Heute muss ich Euch allerdings nach der Uniform fragen, meine Schülerin wartet schon ganz ungeduldig.", als Rakel Anastinas Brücke betrat. Sie begrüßte die beiden freundlich. "Alle Kräuter gefunden?" fragte der Meister und Rakel deutete auf ihren vollen Korb. Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig über die Schule. "Ich bin sicher, bei einer Gnomin im Team, wird es ganz neue Kampfstile geben mit ganz neu geschraubten Waffen." vermutete Anastina. "So lange die Waffen nicht explodieren, soll es mir Recht sein." meinte der Meister. "Und ich hab endlich das zweite Training bekommen." erzählte Rakel und sah zufrieden aus. "Und es ist noch alles ganz... fast alles.". Rakel schielte in ihr Dekoltee. "Sieht man schon Verfärbungen?" fragte sie leise. "Die Uniform, natürlich. Ich ... ich habe sie im Schneiderladen fertig liegen." sagte Anastina zu James. "Wunderbar." fand dieser. "Wollt ihr sie gleich mitnehmen oder soll ich sie bringen? ich ... ich kann schnell hin laufen?". "Macht Euch nur keine Mühe." sagte James. Dann schielte zu Rakel und riskierte einen Blick, dann schüttelt der den Kopf. Rakel lächelte erleichtert. "Es ist so oder so keine Mühe." versichterte Anastina. "Na dann.. nehme ich sie gern direkt mit." sagte James. Anastina nickte sachte, verstaute Porz rasch in der Rocktasche, schulterte die Umhängetasche, aus der es leise schnurrig schnarchte und rutschte von der Brüstung. "Dann ... ich bin sicher, Rakel wird euch den kurzen Moment abzulenken wissen." meinte sie lächelnd. "Ich versuche mein bestes." versprach diese. Meister Febrosi lächelte etwas. Anastina nickte eilig vor sich hin und marschierte los. Anastina kam bald darauf mit einem sorgsam in Seide eingeschlagenen Päckchen zurück und linste kurz zu den Neuankömmlingen, zwei Gnomen, die auf der anderen Seite angelten, dann zu Febrosi. "Ich musste nicht lang suchen, euer Päckchen hat schon auf die Auslieferung gewartet.". Sie lächelte und hielt es James entgegen. "Es ... es würde wohl für die gesamte Uniform etwas .. sagen wir ... um die zwei Gold achzig Silber machen?" sagte sie zaghaft. "Nur das Material, oder ist der Zeitaufwand auch schon mit einbezogen?" fragte der Meister. "Das... das kann ich bei euch nicht berechnen. Ihr ... ihr habt mir ebenso eure Zeit geopfert.". James zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte ergeben "Na gut, dann eben zwei Gold, achtzig Silber.". Er nahm seinen Geldbeutel vom Gürtel, kramte darin herum und reichte Anastina drei Goldstücke. "Achtzig Silberlinge habe ich gerade nicht parat." meinte er grinsend. Anastina nahm die Goldstücke entgegen und begann eilig in ihrer eigenen Tasche zu kramen. "Lasst gut sein.". "Ich weiß nicht, ich ... ich kann es euch vorbei bringen, wenn ihr wollt." sagte Anastina. "Schon in Ordnung." versichterte ihr James. "Ich habe so viele Münzen nicht in der Tasche, wegen den Dieben.". "Macht nichts. Und so habt Ihr immerhin nicht ganz umsonst gearbeitet.". "Wir können gerne einen Festpreis für die Uniformen ausmachen, wenn es mehrere Bestellungen sind. Dann ... dann kommt es eure Schule billiger." schlug Anastina vor. "Ich denke schon, dass noch einige folgen werden. Was schwebt Euch denn vor?". "Sind es die blau-schwarzen Sachen?" fragte Rakel. "Es ist die selbe Uniform, die du trägst." sagte James. "Wie... wie wäre es mit ... vielleicht ... zwei Gold und ... fünfzig? Zehn Prozent als Nachlass?" fragte Anastina. "Macht Ihr denn da überhaupt noch Gewinn?" fragte James. "Ich kann den Stoff und die Zierborten in größerer Menge kaufen, dann ... dann wird es im Einkauf auch billiger. Ich webe die Stoffe schließlich nicht selbst." erklärte sie und lächelte schief. Rakel nickte. "Und ihr bekommt das auch in Gnomengröße hin?" fragte sie. "Abgemacht. Sobald neue Schüler da sind, lasse ich es Euch wissen." sagte der Meister. Anastina sagte "Ich habe schon für Gnome und ausgewachsene Draeneiherren geschneidert. Beides eine Herausforderung, aber auch eine willkommene Abwechslung. Bei Gnomen benötige ich zumindest nicht die Trittleiter für das Nehmen der Maße." sie grinste schief. Rakel grinste zurück. "Naja.. Ich bringe die Uniform dann mal zur Schule. Danke nochmal, Anastina.". Anastina nickte sachte und sagte "Wenn etwas nicht richig passen sollte, schickt die Schülerin vorbei.". Abendliche Gespräche Meister Febrosi sagte "Natürlich. - Rakel, bleibst du noch hier, oder kommst du mit?". "Ich komm mit." sagte Rakel. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Anastina und gingen zur Schule zurück. "Ich habe in der Schule auch noch was für dich." meinte James. "Oh?" fragte Rakel. "Schau dir mal meine Rüstung genauer an." forderte er sie auf. "Hübsche silberne Fäden drin." nickte Rakel. "Das silberne Zeug sind Eisenbeschläge." erklärte er. "Die bieten natürlich einen besseren Schutz.". Rakel nickte "Gegen Tritte." meinte sie schmunzelnd. "Und so eine Hose habe ich auch für dich." sagte James. "Oh danke!" freute sich Rakel. "Bestimmt war sie so klein, dass sie sonst niemandem gepasst hätte." sie zwinkerte. "Erwischt." er grinste. In der Schule angekommen holte er die gefaltete Hose vom Bett und reichte sie Rakel. "Vielen Dank!". "Und die Uniform könntest du auch direkt mit in den Damenschlafraum bringen." sagte er und hielt ihr das Paket hin. "Ja, kann ich machen.". Rakel nahm es entgegen. "Und Beraths?" fragte sie. "Er wollte sich selber darum kümmern. Setzen wir uns noch ein Weilchen?". "Ja gern. Ich bin zwar schon müde, aber das würd ich gern.". "Ich bin es ebenfalls." sagte James. "Ziehe mich schnell um.". Sie sprachen über Beutebucht. "Wie gesagt, ich möchte dort eine Ferienhütte haben." sagte James und grinste. Rakel nickte eifrig. "Dann müssen wir mal schauen, was es da so gibt." sagte sie. "Da wird sich bestimmt was finden lassen." meinte James zuversichtlich. "Ja, das glaub ich auch." sagte Rakel. "Sag mal.. hast du heimlich geübt?" fragte er sie. "Heimlich geübt?" fragte Rakel zurück. "Dolchkampf." erklärte er. Rakel wurde ein wenig rot. "Nur mit Bäumen. Die wehren sich aber weniger." sagte sie. James nickte. "Mach weiter. Das hat sich ausgezahlt.". Rakel strahlte. "Beim Rollen über die Dolche hab ich immer noch ein mulmiges Gefühl." gestand sie. "Das legt sich. Notfalls legst du Lederarmbänder an." versprach er. Rakel nickte. "Sag mal..." begann sie. "Ja?" fragte er. "Wenn ich nicht weg gerollt wäre, hätte ich dann einen Dolch irgendwo gehabt?". "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.". "Hmmm mmmh." machte Rakel. "Im Ernst, natürlich passe ich auf." sagte er. "Das hoffe ich." sagte Rakel. "Ernste Verletzungen wirst du von mir nicht davon tragen. Kleinere Blessuren können aber möglich sein.". "Ich war heute vielleicht geschickter als letztes Mal, aber das macht mich nicht zu einer guten Dolchkämpferin. Da fehlt noch viel. Und ich reagiere sicher nicht immer richtig. Wäre erstaunlich." sagte Rakel. "Eine Menge. Aber ich denke, da steckt noch mehr in dir. Das werden wir heraus kitzeln.". Rakel lächelte und sagte "Ich bin gespannt.". "Auf dich warten noch eine Menge Letkionen." sagte er und lächelte. "Auch in anderem?" fragte Rakel leichthin und schmunzelte ein wenig. "Neben dem Dolchkampf, meinst du?" fragte er. "Ja...". James nickte. "Heimlichkeit, Täuschung, Gifte. Da gibt es eine Menge." zählte er auf. "Das klingt interessant.". Rakel nickte eifrig und fügte nach einer Pause hinzu: "Auch in der Disziplin, die wir in Darnassus ausgeübt haben?". James grinste breit. "Ja, ich denke auch da sind deine Fertigkeiten noch nicht ganz ausgeschöpft. Auch wenn du auf einem sehr guten Weg bist." er schmunzelte. Rakel grinste. "Das klingt alles zusammen sehr vielversprechend." fand sie. "Na das hoffe ich doch." sagte er. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein Weilchen, dann gingen sie schlafen. James nahm Rakel in den Arm und küsste sie. Rakel umarmte James mit dem freien Arm, in dem anderen hielt sie das Paket mit den Uniformen und erwiderte den Kuss. "Schlaf gut, Liebes." sagte James. "Schlaf gut." sagte auch Rakel leise. (Sonnabend, 25.09.2010) Tigili Rakel kam die Treppen herunter und traf Tigili vor dem Bücherborten. "Hallo Tigili." begrüßte sie die Gnomin. "Oh hallo Rakelchen! Hübsch siehst du aus!" lobte Tigili und musterte Rakel mit flinken Augen. "Danke.". "Na, oben noch in den Büchern geschmöckert?" fragte die Gnomin. "Ja." bestätigte Rakel. "Oh, in was für einem denn? Du hast soviele tolle da. Ähm habe die Buchrücken nur gesehen.". "Naja die gehören alle Meister Febrosi. Allerdings hat Meister Branwick auch einige beigesteuert. Hat dir mal jemand erklärt, wie die Bücher hier angeordnet sind?" fragte Rakel. "Nein. Ich lese einfach ganz durcheinander, ich merk mir ja alles, aber toll sind die mit den ganzen Bildern". "Bilder? Von Waffen?" fragte Rakel irritiert. "Ähm ja auch und andere. Sagen wir, hm, anatomische und Akrobatische und so.". "Also in diesem Regal sind Bücher über Waffen, Kampfkunst, all sowas." erklärte Rakel vor dem großen Regal am Ende des Raumes. "Akrobatische? Mmmh. Na ich hab noch nicht in alle reingeschaut." meinte sie. "Na wo die sich halt so verrenken." versuchte Tigili zu erklären. Rakel führte die Gnomin weiter zu dem kleineren Regal neben den Waffenbüchern. "Hier sind die Bücher über Kräuterkunde und Mixturen." erklärte sie. "Ah schön.". "Wie beim Spagat?" fragte Rakel, um zu erfahren, was Tigili mit Verrenken meinte. "Hm ja nur mit weniger." sagte Tigili. "Auf dieser Liste hier steht, wer was ausgeliehen hat." Rakel zeigte auf eine Liste an einem der Pfeiler. "Mit weniger?" fragte sie verwirrt. Tigili zupfte an Rakels Hose. "Mit weniger Stoff." erklärte die Gnomin. Rakel ging weiter, dir kleine Treppe hinauf und wendete sich nach rechts. "Und hier sind die sonstigen Bücher.". Sie sah Tigili an und fragte "Ähm?". Tigili schaute unschuldig. "Nunja Werke über Geographie hat James nach oben gebracht." erläuterte sie der Vollständigkeit halber noch. "Aber...aber....der dicke Wälzer ist interessant, so nebenbei, aber ich glaube ich muss mal...ähm los." sagte Tigili. "Dicker Wälzer?" fragte Rakel etwas besorgt. Tigili zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben. Rakel hustete "Welcher dicke Wälzer?". "Na ....der mit den .....sehr....lehrreichen Bilder und so." sagte Tigili und grinste schelmisch. Rakel hustete nochmal. "Alle waren weg da war mir halt langweilig." sagte die Gnomin. "Na, als ich die Truhe umgeworfen hatte, aus Versehen, lag er ganz oben.". "Tigili?" sagte Rakel streng. "Ja?". "Belüg mich bitte nicht. Dass du in meinen privaten Dingen rum suchst, finde ich nicht schön, aber erzähl mir bitte keine Märchen.". "Oh, ich interessiere mich doch nur für Bücher." versuchte sich Tigili rauszureden. "Es ist kein Drama, aber es muss niemand wissen, dass ich sowas lese, mmh?" sagte sie der kleinen. Tigili schaute etwas bedrückt und schuldbewusst drein. "Ich sag niemand was, versprochen." sagte sie zu. "Danke." Rakel lächelte leicht. Suche Als Rakel später zurück in die Schule kam, drückte ihr ein Bote einen Brief in die Hand. Er war an die Schule adressiert, also brachte sie ihn hinein, wo sie Enai und Meister Branwick antraf. Letzterem gab sie den Brief mit den Worten "Meister? Ein Bote brachte gerade ein Schreiben.". Der Meister schnappte sich den Brief und las darin. Seine Brauen trafen sich über der Nase und bildeten dort eine tiefe Falte, als er den Brief überflog. Enai sah fragend zu Rakel. Tigili kam angelaufen, rot im Gesicht und am Schnaufen. Der Meister rief aus "Bei Arthas Arschblitzen und dem Hähnchenbrater der sich Frostgram nennt!". Rakel öffnete den Mund, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. "Neuigkeiten, Meister?" fragte Enai. "Berath mal wieder." sagte er und seufzte. Enai hob die Brauen. "Uiui, der ist ja schlimmer als meine Schwester und ich zusammen." fand Tigili. "Oh. Nunja. Er wird wie immer heil zurück kommen." sagte Enai. "Hier drin steht, er sei verwundet worden und bei einem Einsiedler an einem Freidhof abgegeben worden. Ganz toll, Bruder Bertros, Euch haben auch die Oger das Buchstabieren in der Suppe gelehrt und euch anschließend wieder ausgespieen.". Rakel schaute erstaunt. "Hier steht nicht WELCHER Friedhof!" entfuhr es dem Meister. Enai runzelte die Stirn. "Gibt es da soviele?" fragte Tigili. "Kennen wir irgendwelche Einsiedler, die in der Nähe von Friedhöfen hausen?" fragte Rakel. "Die gibt's im Grunde überall, nennen sich Totenbuddler." meinte der Meister. "Tja dann ähm..." meinte Rakel. "Sollen wir uns umhören?" fragte Enai nicht sehr begeistert. "Ja, macht das mal..." bat der Meister. "Was anderes bleibt nicht, es sei denn wir könnten Bruder Bertros auftreiben.". "Jetzt?" fragte Enai. "Ja denkt ihr ich will, dass einer meiner Schüler bei einem dahergelaufenen Totenbuddler rum rennt? Wisst ihr nicht, das fast alle von ihnen in Lordaeron dem Kult angehörten?" sagte der Meister etwas aufgebracht. "Kult?" fragte Rakel. Enai nickte kurz und guckte Ihn ernst an. "Ich werde mich sofort aufmachen und in Erfahrung bringen was für ein Totengräber das ist, Meister Branwick." versprach Enai. Sie drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter. "Der Kult der Verdammten." erklärte der Meister Rakel. "Klingt ungut." gab Rakel zu. "Kann sein, dass ich da nur übersensibel bin, aber ich halte mich von Totengräbern seit den Ereignissen in Lordaeron fern.". Sie kleideten sich kampfgerecht und brachen in kleinen Gruppen auf. Tigili und Rakel erkundeten einen Friedhof in Elwynn, ohne Erfolg, dann traf man sich am Greifenmeister in Sturmwind. Rakel hatte all ihre Heilsalben, Verbände, Utensilien und sonstiges in ihre schwarze Tasche gepackt, die in ihrem bunten Rucksack steckte. Niemand hatte bis dahin etwas erreicht, allerdings hatte der Meister eine Spur. "Er nahm vor zwei Tagen einen Flug nach Liniengreifen nach Dunkelhain." erklärte er und zeigte ihnen eine flinke, aber doch recht gelungenen Zeichnung Berahts. So brachen sie per Greif nach Dunkelhain auf, um auf den dortigen Friedhöfen die Suche fortzusetzen. Doch zunächst befragten sie die dortige Greifenmeisterin. "Verzeihung, ist Ihnen ein großer Streiter aufgefallen, gegen zwei Meter groß, der hier per Greif ankam?" fragte Rakel. "Er trägt meist ein großes Schwert auf dem Rücken." konkretisierte sie. "Könnt ihr ihn näher beschreiben? Hier kommen öfters Reisende durch." fragte die Dame zurück. "Mmmh schwarze Haare, Ende zwanzig, mmmh." erklärte Rakel und der Meister reichte ihr die Skizze von Berath. Rakel zeigte Felicia Maline die Rolle und meinte "So sieht er etwa aus!". "Jemand in der Art? Hmm... Ja, mit einem alten Mann, war gestern Abend hier." sagte die Greifenmeisterin. "Könnt Ihr uns sagen, wohin die beiden vielleicht von hier aus gereist sind? Keine Sorge, wir wollen ihm nichts tun, es erreichte ein Bote mit einem Brief, er ist verletzt und wir wollen ihn abholen." erklärte Rakel. Felicia hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich habe nicht gefragt, aber gestern hat hier jemand, der so aussieht einen Verbrecher gefasst. Könnte er das sein?". Der Meister hob eine Braue und sah zu Rakel hinüber, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und blickt wieder zu Felicia hinüber. "Möglich wäre es." meinte Rakel. "Wenn er das ist, weiß ich noch, dass er mit ein paar Leuten die Stadt verließ.". "Ist dieser Mann schon vor zwei Tagen hier eingeflogen?" fragte der Meister. "So etwas spricht sich herum... wenn einen Verbrecher hier dingfest macht, meine ich. Gestern, zur fünften Nachmittagsstunde oder später, weiß nicht mehr genau.". "Hrrrrmmm... und er ist aus der Stadt heraus? In welcher Richtung?" fragte der Meister. "Ohje... da müsst ihr mal Hauptmann Schwarzhaupt fragen." meinte Felicia. "Sie sprach zuletzt mit ihm und seinem Begleiter, müsst ihr wissen.". Der Meister nickte leicht und vermutete "Ein älterer Herr mit Glatze nehme ich an?". "Ja, kennt ihr den auch?". "Ja, ich denke schon.". "Wie gesagt versucht es bei unserer Hauptfrau.". Sie dankten der Greifenmeisterin und gingen ins Zentrum des Örtchens auf der Suche nach dieser Hauptfrau. Enai ging auf die Kommandantin Scharzhaupt zu und begrüßte Sie freundlich. "Guten Abend.". Die Kommandantin nickte knapp. "Kann ich helfen?" fragte sie. Rakel fragte den Meister leise "Ihr habt eben überrascht geschaut. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?". "Nein, nichts falsches, nur etwas mehr, als du hättest sagen müssen. Die Greifenmeister sind, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, sehr geschwätzig, spätestens jedoch ein Humpen Bier und ein kleiner Plausch bringen sie zum Plappern. Ist ein langweiliger Job.". Rakel schmunzelte. Enai sagte zu der Kommandantin "Aye,wir suchen einen Schüler der Kampfkunstschule, Ende 20, groß, überdurchschnittlich breit. Habt Ihr so jemanden gesehen?". "Wenn ihr so fragt. Ja, hat mit einem alten Mann gestern das Kopfgeld für einen Verbrecher kassiert. So ein alter Mann war eben nochmal hier... hat den Postboten belästigt.". "Den Postboten ja?" fragte Enai und hob die Brauen. Sie sah sich um. "Wisst Ihr zufällig, von wo er kam?" fragte sie. "Aye, kam von da.". Die Kommandantin deutete auf die Straße zwischen Schmiede und einem anderen Haus. "Wo führt der Weg da hin?" fragte Enai. "Rabenflucht, obwohl das mehr ein Friedhof ist, und ins Schlingendorntal." erklärte die Kommandantin. Enai runzelte die Stirn wieder und nickte. "Danke sehr, Kommandant Schwarzhaupt" sagte sie und neigte den Kopf kurz zum Gruß. Enai kam zu ihnen zurück und sagte "Ich denke wir sollten den Weg dort nehmen. Er führt zum Friedhof Rabenflucht. Ein alter Mann kam von dort, ich denke es war Beraths Begleitung.". "Dann sollten wir vielleicht Pferde mieten, die Berath dann ziehen?" schlug Rakel vor. Kurze Zeit später ritten sie nach Rabenflucht und unterhielten sich über die Gegend. Am Friedhof trafen sie auf eine ängstliche Gestalt, die im Kreis lief. "Das ist .. Bibbers." sagte der Meister. "Ein armes Schwein, hat seinen Verstand verloren." sie beschlossen, dass nur einer zu ihm ging, damit er keine Angst bekam. Und so trat Rakel auf ihn zu. "Guten Abend der Herr." begrüßte sie ihn. "G-g-guten Ab-b-bend.". "Habt ihr einen großen Kämpfer und einen älteren Herrn vorbeikommen sehen?" fragte Rakel. "K-k-kämpfer... n-nein. A-a-alter M-mann... ja." stammelte der Mann. "Oh. Könnt ihr mir sagen, wohin er ging?" fragte Rakel. "D-dunkelhain." war die Antwort. "Hmmm da kommen wir gerade her. Kam er später noch einmal vorbei?" fragte sie. "D-der Alte.. k-kam vom Friedhof... u-und ja er k-kam nochmal her... g-ging zurück zum F-friedhof.". "Vielen Dank." sagte Rakel, verbeugte sich und entfernte sich wieder. Leise berichtete sie den anderen. Bibbers atmete erleichtert aus, als Rakel ging. Sie banden ihre Pferde an und schlichen sich um den Friedhof herum, huschten von Baum zu Baum, von Strauch zu Strauch. Auf dem Friedhof selbst bewegte sich viel mehr, als es sich für Friedhöfe schickte und niemand wollte diese Gesellen auf die kleine Gruppe aufmerksam machen. "Lasst Euch nicht beißen oder von ihren Klauen aufschlitzen, lieber lauft ihr davon." riet der Meister. Sie banden sich Tücher um Mund und Nase und der Meister hatte den Schülerinnen ein Pulver gegeben, das blitzen würde, wenn man es auf die Erde warf. Schließlich erreichten sie auf der anderen Seite tatsächlich eine kleine Holzhütte. Rakel schlich um diese herum und sie stellten sich zu beiden Seiten des Eingangs auf. Meister Branwick klopfte an das Holz der Kate, hatte dabei aber eine Hand am Dolchgriff. Leise sagte er "Heda Berath, Bruder Bertros?". Bruder Bertros öffnete die Tür und zuckte zusammen. Immerhin waren die drei Freunde vermummt und kampfbereit. Berath lag auf einer Pritsche. Sie zogen ihren Mundschutz herab, steckten ihre Dolche weg und begrüßten sich. Rakel hatte der Pater auch so erkannt. War wohl auch nicht so schwer, die Kombination aus Größe, Haarfarbe und Stimme zuzuordnen. Abtransport Es stellte sich heraus, dass Berath mit einem Worgen gekämpft hatte, dessen Kopf er noch als Trophäe mit sich herumschleppte. Nach Beraths angaben hatte der Worg ihn angegriffen, Rakel hielt es durchaus aber auch für möglich, dass es Beraths Jagdfieber gewesen war. "Es geht Meister Dunkelblick schon etwas besser. Ich möchte ihn ungerne reisen lassen, aber vielleicht könnt ihr ihn auch untersuchen." meinte der Pater zu Rakel. Genaugenommen mussten sie Berath davon abhalten, einfach wieder aufzustehen. "Quarantäne für Berath." entschied der Meister. "Aber zuerst müssen wir dich hier raus schaffen!". "Quarantäne? Ich habe die Wunde gesäubert. Er sollte eigentlich kein Wundfieber bekommen." meinte der Pater. "Einige, die von Worgen angefallen wurden, werden selbst zu solchen Mistviechern." erklärte der Meister. Keine beruhigenden Aussichten. Auch wenn Rakel immer noch nicht gerade gut auf Berath zu sprechen war, DAS hatte er nicht verdient. "Pater, ich denke meine Heilkünste stehen hinter den Euren zurück, so macht es wohl nicht viel Sinn, wenn ich mir seine Wunde auch noch beschaue, oder?" meinte Rakel. "Tut es ruhig. Ich habe nur zwei Jahre Ausbildung hinter mir. Ihr vielleicht mehr, wenn ihr früher angefangen habt." meinte dieser. Rakel schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass mal sehen, Brüderchen." bat Rakel. Berath zog das Hemd aus. "Eine Heilsalbe aus Beulengras und Wilddornrosen. Normalerweise kommen noch Friedensblumen dazu, die den Geruch übertünchen sollen." erklärte der Pater. Berath stank. Die Wunde war verbunden und unter den Verbänden waren drei lange, rote Streifen zu sehen. "Ich schau mir die Wunde zu Hause an." entschied Rakel. Den Verband wollte sie hier nicht öffnen. "Wir sollten hier weg." entschied sie. Rakel sah sich außerhalb der Hütte um und fand eine Schubkarre. Es brauchte viele Überredungskünste, Berath darein zu verfrachten. Dann schob der Meister die Schubkarre und Rakel und Enai deckten ihn vorn und hinten gegen Worgen, oder was hier vielleicht noch unangenehmes herumkrauchen mochte. Bruder Bertros hielt sich bei dem Karren. Sie gingen nach Norden, durch den Fluss schwammen sie und bugsierten gemeinsam die hölzerne Schubkarre hinüber. Im weichen Uferschlamm auf der anderen Seite war es besonders schwierig. "Wir bringen Berath da hinüber zu dem Bauernhof." entschied der Meister, als sie Berath endlich auf die Böschung hinauf gehieft hatten. "Ah. die Maclure." sagte Pater Bertros. Am Hof angekommen sprach der Meister mit dem Bauern. "Guten Tag, guter Mann, wir haben hier einen Verwundeten, der bräuchte ein gemütliches Bett für diese Nacht. Wie ihr hört ist der Gute nicht mehr ganz bei sich." er lächelte entschuldigend, als Berath verkündete, sich in den Brunnen zu stürzen. "Vielleicht in der Scheune? ich bezahlte gutes Gold dafür.". Bauer Maclure musterte Berath skeptisch und meinte "Nur in die Scheune, der Kerl kommt mir nicht ins Haus, der ist ja irre!". "Bitte Meister Maclure. Ich verbürge mich für ihn." sagte der Pater. Maclure blickte Bertros an und meinte "Ihr seht doch wie er sich gebärdet, hernach vergeht der sich noch an Weib und Kind.". "Er ist nur ein schlechter Patient." beruhigte der Pater den Bauern. Berath stieg eigenwillig aus der Karre und Enai schnappte sich einen Apfel und versuchte, ihn mit voller Wucht gegen Beraths Kopf zu werfen. Berath wurde mit voller Wucht am Kopf getroffen und sackte wieder in die Schubkarre. Enai grinste zufrieden. Bauer Maclure sagte "Sicher Bruder, aber er bleibt nicht ohne Aufsicht, oder?". Bruder Bertros sagt "Nein. Einer von uns wird bei ihm bleiben.". "Wisst ihr was? Ich geh jetzt in die Scheune. Macht aus was ihr wollt." sagte Berath und wankte davon. Maclure nickte leicht und schaute sinnierend drein. "Gut, dann schafft ihn rein, aber nur eine einzige Nacht!". Bruder Bertros drehte sich um und eilte Berath nach. Die anderen danktem den Bauern und der Meister meinte "Scheunenplatz für eine Nacht, drei Goldmünzen angemessen?". Maclure lächelte Rakel zu, als er Sheridans Goldvorschlag hörte, sah man deutlich, wie ihm kurzzeitig die Luft weg blieb, er nickte noch hilflos als Sheridan ihn das Gold einfach in die Hand drückte. Vermutlich hatte er mit einer solch üppigen Entlohnung nicht gerechnet. "Gutes Essen und morgen früh wird ein Pferdebote vorbei kommen und ihn nach Sturmwind bringen. Danke guter Mann.". Pater Bertros blieb vor Ort, um Berath zu pflegen. "Haltet nach einer Infektion Ausschau Bruder, sollten sich seine Adern schwarz abzeichnen rund um die Wunde, dann müssten wir ihn durch das Licht läutern lassen." warnte der Meister. "Das werde ich machen." versprach der Pater. Ein Auftrag Sie warteten noch, bis der Pater ein paar Friedensblumen gesammelt hatte, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Vorher sagte aber Meister Branwick noch zum Pater "Ich fand jemanden, der sich für die angesprochenen Aufgabe geeignet erweisen könnte.". "Ah." der Pater schaute den Meister erwartungsvoll an. "Könnte ich ihn treffen?". "Solange es nur um das aushorchen geht, nun ich würde Rakel darum bitten wollen. Sie hat das zwar bisher noch nicht gemacht, aber sie weiß mittlerweile wie man Informationen beschafft.". Bertros schaute auf Rakel. Rakel band ihr Tuch ab und steckte es in die Tasche, dann horchte sie auf, als ihr Name fiel. "Wenn das Fräulein damit einverstanden ist." der Pater schaute etwas besorgt zu ihr. "Worum geht es denn?" fragte Rakel. Pater Bertros zögerte kurz und schaute auf Sheridan. "Allerdings würde ich ihr jemanden zur Seite stellen, den ich persönlich sehr gut kenne.". Der Pater nickte. "Hat früher für mich einiges geleistet und ist sehr erfahren. Und es kommt ja auch darauf an, was Rakle davon hält.". "Es geht um Hinweise, die ich erhalten hatte, dass ein Adliger aus Sturmwind sich mit den Defias abgibt." erklärte der Pater Rakel leise und schaute sich nervös um. "Oh." erwiderte Rakel und schaute ernst. "Und wie kann ich da helfen?" fragte sie. "Er hat Kontakte mit jemandem, der sich" der Pater unterbrach sich und schaute zu Enai. "Verzeiht, ich kann auch draußen warten wollte nicht unterbrechen." sagte Enai. "Ja Enai, bitte geh mal kurz raus." bat der Meister. "Dieser jemand nennt sich, die Klinge." setzte der Pater fort, als Enai draußen war. Der Meister stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und behielt sowohl Tor, als auch Scheuneninnenraum im Blick. Rakel nickte. "Und dieser hat wiederum Kontakte mit den Defias. Es gab mindestens einen Fall, wo Geld den Besitzer gewechselt hat und dann ein Überfall der Defias stattfand." erklärte der Pater Rakel weiter. "Und ich soll Informationen über diese Person herausfinden?" fragte Rakel. "Ja. Wobei ich, um ehrlich zu sein, ja hoffe, dass ich mich irre." sagte er seufzend. "Der Adelige ist Gregor Lescovar. Aber wenn er wirklich mit den Defias unter einer Decke steckt, wäre dies Hochverrat.". "Wenn ich da helfen kann, werde ich es gern tun." versprach Rakel. "Das wäre wunderbar.". "Fragt sich, wo und wie ich da ansetze. Aber das wird sich vielleicht finden." meinte Rakel. "Wenn wir den Kopf dieser Schlange tatsächlich unschädlich machen könnten .. Er hält sich meistens in der Burg auf.". "Ja gut. Ich denke ich werde mich mit dem Meister besprechen.". "Das wäre es eigentlich." sagte der Pater zögerlich. "Nur ich weiß nicht, was Meister Branwick oder Ihr Euch als Bezahlung vorstellt. Ich bin nicht wirklich wohlhabend.". Rakel schaute da ein wenig ratlos zu ihrem Meister. "Ihr wollt nur Informationen, Bruder, und ich mache keine Geschäfte mit dem Leid anderer, überhaupt ist das nicht mein Geschäft.". Bruder Bertros schaute etwas erleichtert. "Ich danke euch.". "Wollen wir einfach hoffen, dass Ihr Euch irrt und wir schweren Schaden vom Königreich abwenden können.". Rakel meinte "Ich denke es fällt unter meine Ausbildung. Insofern wäre es schon bezahlt." sie nickte. Bertros schaute bei dem Wort Ausbildung überrascht zu Rakel. "Hrrmmm... nicht ganz." meinte der Meister. "Ein seltsamer Beruf in dem Ihr ausgebildet werdet. Aber ich will lieber nicht mehr fragen." er lächelte zögernd. "Meine Ausbildung ist breit gefächert. Nicht? Oh.". meinte Rakel. "Nein Rakel, es geht mir dabei mehr darum, du weißt wer die Defias sind?" fragte der Meister. "Ja. Ich denke schon." sagte Rakel. "Sie haben die Königin auf dem Gewissen und waren auch Schuld daran, dass unser König so lange verschwunden ist.". "Sie bedrohen Sturmwind. Und es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie einen Informanten in der Burg hätten." meinte Rakel. "Genau." sagte Meister Branwick nickend. "Das Problem ist nun aber, wenn der Informant in der Burg sitzt, dann dürfte er fast alle Ermittler des SI:7 oder der Wache schon kennen. Dich jedoch nicht, und Thia ebenso wenig. Dass heißt ihr bekommt vielleicht leichter etwas heraus.". "Danach aber, ich bin auffällig klein." meinte Rakel. "Ich will keine Gewalt. Hoffentlich werdet ihr nicht einmal gesehen." sagte der Pater. "Wenn sich bewahrheitet, was der Bruder sagt, dann werden die entsprechenden Stellen davon erfahren." sagte der Meister. "Gewalt? Ich wollte eher mit Leuten reden. Oder was belauschen." meinte Rakel. "Na das hoff' ich doch..." sagte der Meister. Pater Bertros nickte Rakel zu. "An das dachte ich ebenfalls." sagte er. "Sollte sich Euer Verdacht als richtig erweisen, müssen wir sehen, wer sich darum kümmern sollte. Der König vermutlich.". "Mit Sicherheit sogar." sagte der Meister. "Oder einer der Lords. Man wird sehen." sagte er schulterzuckend. "Ja, hoffen wir einfach, ihr habt Unrecht, Bruder. Nur wird das schwerer zu bestätigen sein als der andere Fall. Weiß man denn irgendwas über die Klinge?" fragte Rakel. "Nur, dass er wohl für die Defias arbeitet. Vielleicht reicht es ja, ein Treffen zu beobachten? Wenn sie über Frauengeschichten" mit einem Blick zu Rakel "Verzeiht.... reden, dann wird es wohl keine Verschwörung geben.". "Wahrscheinlich nicht." gab der Meister zu. Rakel schmunzelte. "Aber es kommt eben auf Rakel an ob sie das machen möchte.". "Und wie erkenne ich diese Klinge?" fragte Rakel geschäftig. "Ich habe nur eine vage Beschreibung. Ein Mensch, männlich. Groß, dunkelhaarig, recht drahtig, ein Schnauzer, zieht dunkle Kleidung vor." sagte der Pater. 'Klingt nach James.' dachte sich Rakel und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Statt dessen nickte sie lieber. "Mehr weiß ich leider nicht. Aus dem Spitznamen würde ich aber einen Kämpfer schließen.". "Nun, da ihr den Auftrag gut heißt, Meister, denke ich nicht, dass etwas dagegen spricht.". "Nur zuhören Rakel, und nicht entdeckt werden dabei." sagte der Meister. "Klar. Fragt sich nur, wie wir ein solches Treffen arrangieren könnten. Hmmm sonst müssen wir ewig im Schloss warten.". "Und vor allem mach es mit Thia zusammen, du hast sie ja schon kennen gelernt, falls es brenzlig werden sollte, wird sie wissen was zu tun ist." sagte Meister Branwick. Rakel nickte. "Dann ist es abgemacht." sagte Rakel. "Danke." Man sah Bruder Bertros an, dass ihm eine Last von der Seele genommen worden war. "Ich glaube wir sollten gehen.. ich muss noch die Pferde zurückschaffen." sagte der Meister. Pferde Enai war fort. Dafür fanden sie zwei Pferde am Zaun angebunden vor und 'klein Billy' richtete ihnen aus, dass wir sie nehmen könnten. Vermutlich hatte Enai sich darum gekümmert. Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs fragte Meister Branwick "Was denkst du, Rakel?". "Über die Bitte des Paters?" fragte Rakel zurück, der Meister bestätigte. "Nun, es ist ein ernstes Anliegen. Hat er Recht, so sollte man es herausfinden. Irrt er sich und man erwischt mich beim Herumspionieren im Schloss, nunja.". Der Meister stieg ab. Rakel tat es ihm gleich und sie führten ihre Pferde durch den Fluss. "Darum hast du Thia dabei." sagte er. Auf der anderen Seite saßen sie wieder auf. "Sie weiß verdammt gut wie an ungesehen bleibt. - Mund und Nase bedecken!". Rakel nahm ihr Tuch hervor und band es sich um. "Ich möchte dem Pater gern helfen. Mich allerdings kennen sie in der Burg alle." erklärte der Meister. Sie erreichten die Statue, an der ihre Pferde immer noch angebunden waren. Rakel machte sich daran, ihr vorhin gerittenes Pferd loszubinden. Der Meister befreite die anderen beiden. Mit den Tieren im Schlepp ritten sie nach Dunkelhain zurück. "Wenn du das nicht machen willst Rakel, dann musst du offen mit mir sein." nahm der Meister das Gespräch wieder auf. "Nun, wenn ihr es mir zutraut, Meister, und sonst hättet ihr uns sicher nicht vorgeschlagen, sowie gut heißt, dann sehe ich nicht, was falsch daran sein könnte.". "Gut. Dann ist alles in Ordnung." sagte er und schmunzelte. "Wisst ihr, was Mägde im Schloss tragen?" fragte Rakel. "Ich nehme an, Bedienstete übersieht man gern als Adliger." vermutete sie. "Gut mitgedacht, ja. Man müsste sehen, Rakel. Die Uniformen der Bedienstenen wechseln. Eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung.". "Ah. Genau gegen so etwas." das leuchtete Rakel ein. "Je nach Wochentag eine andere Uniform. Eben darum, damit sich keiner als Angestellter einschleichen kann. Es käme auch sehr darauf an, wo dieser Lescobar sich bevorzugt in der Burg aufhält. Sollte er sich in den öffentlichen Bereichen aufhalten, dann braucht man keine großartigen Verkleidungen.". "Auch das lässt sich wohl herausfinden." meinte Rakel. "Mit Sicherheit sogar.". In Dunkelhain zurück, gaben sie die drei dort geliehenen Pferde dem Stallmeister zurück. Dem Gespräch der beiden konnte Rakel nicht folgen, komisches Kauderwelsch. Er zwinkerte Rakel zu. "Phu.... dem hast es angetan Rakel." sagte der Meister, als sie fort gingen. "Was war das denn für eine Sprache und was hat er gesagt?" fragte Rakel. "Ist ein alter Dialekt." erklärte der Meister lachend. "Aus dem Umland von Stratholme, da kommt der gute Steven nämlich her.". "Ah, verstehe.". "Er hat sich für den Schnaps bedankt, die Pferde für in guten Zustand befunden, mich gefragt wo die andere 'Stute' hin sei, also Enai, und dann noch gemeint, dass ihm die blonde Stute ohnehin besser gefallen würde, drum hat er dir auch zugezwinkert." der Meister grinste etwas. "So so." sagte Rakel schmunzelnd. "Wenn er wüsste, dass ich dir das 'übersetze', würde er knallrot werden und sich das näschte Mal vor Scham verkriechen.". "Ich sag nichts..." versprach Rakel. "Da würd' ich ja genauso rot werden!". Sie ritten auf den Pferden der Bauern Maclure nach Seenhain. Dort übergab der Meister der Greifenmeisterin Briefe für die Alchemistin und bat sie dann "Achja, tu mir doch einen Gefallen, bring doch die Pferde in einen Stall und schick morgen früh einen Pferdeboten zu den Maclures raus, zusammen mit zwei weiteren Pferden, bekommst du das hin?". Ariena musterte die beiden Pferde und begann leise zu lachen "Wusst' ich's doch, dass ich die Tiere kenne. Du alter Schuft, hast' sie dir wieder ausgeliehen? Wieviel Entschädigung sollen sie diesmal bekommen?". Des Meisters Blick fiel strafend auf die Greifenmeisterin. "Ich habe mir niemals Pferde ohne Zustimmung des Besitzers geliehen, Ariena, das solltest du eigentlich ganz genau wissen." sagte er in mahnendem Tonfall. Rakel betrachtete ihren Meister und die Greifenmeisterin abwechselnd. Der Meister stieg ab, während Ariena etwas bleich um die Nase herum wurde und kurz hektisch zwischen Rakel und Sheridan umher sieht. "Das habe ich dann wohl verwechselt Sheridan, ja sicher.. verwechselt." stammelte sie zuerst, vollendete den Satz dann aber fest und überzeugt sprechend. "Denke ich auch Ariena." meinte der Meister und umarmte die Dame. "Zwei Greifen nach Stumrwind bitte noch." Und so flogen sie zurück nach Sturmwind. Wettstreit In der Schule waren bald alle, bis auf Berath zusammengekommen: Die beiden Meister, Tigili, Enai und Rakel. Sie berichteten James und Tigili von Berath und Meister Branwick meinte "Tja, der Mixturen- und Akrobatikunterricht ist wegen der 'Akte Berath' ins Wasser gefallen heute.". "Tut mir leid, dass ich den ganzen Abend unterwegs war. Eigentlich wollten wir ja auch noch einen Unterricht durchführen." sagte Rakel zu James. Er winkte ab und Tigili meinte "Könnt ihr doch noch.", aber James blieb bei "Um die Uhrzeit? Nein. Der Unterricht wird verschoben.". Irgendwann rieb Rakel sich die Brust und schaute dann verwundert an sich hinunter. "Oh. Da hab ich gar nicht drauf geachtet." meinte sie verlegen, in ihrem Dekoltee zeichnete sich inzwischen ein blauer Fleck ab. Sie zupfte ihr Oberteil zurecht. "So schaut nur noch wenig raus. Aber wenn ich getroffen hätte...." sie lachte leise. "Dann hätte ich mich im Kanal ertränkt." meinte James. "Wieso? Wohin hast du gezielt?" fragte Meister Branwick. "Rate." sagte James und Rakel wurde etwas rot. "Na toll...." sagte Meister Branwick. "Mmh.. der Tritt wäre sehr schmerzhaft..." sagte James schmunzelnd. "DAS lernen se immer als erstes und vergessen dabei das es für sie ähnlich unangenehm ist wenn man sie in diese Region tritt." meinte der andere Meister und schmunzelte nun ebenfalls. "Naja. Meine Handgelenke wurden nach vorn gezogen und ein Fuß auf meinem Oberkörper drückte mich nach unten." erklärte Rakel und James unterstützte sie: "Nein, es war schon ganz gut. Anders hätte sie sich kaum befreien können.". "Außerdem fürchte ich, das ganze praktische Training wird nicht ohne die Gefahr von Blessuren abgehen. Je schneller wir werden, desto schwerer, vermutlich, dann doch inne zu halten, wenn keine Parade kommt." meinte Rakel. "Naja, man kann viele kontrollieren, aber nicht alles." gab Meister Branwick zu. "Aber da ich das lernen will, kommen wir wohl nicht drum herum." erklärte Rakel. "Dann habt ihr unbewaffnet trainiert?" fragte Meister Branwick. "Nein, ich mit Dolchen, James mit Schwert und einem Dolch.". "Da seid ihr euch aber dann ziemlich nahe gekommen." er schmunzelte. "Mmmh ja. Das war der zweite Durchgang und ich habe mit einer Art Beinklammer begonnen.". "Soso. Damit zu beginnen bedeutet, dass es nicht so geklappt hat wie es klappen sollte." stellte der Meister fest. "Warum?" fragte Rakel. "Weil das meist final ist. Endphase eines Kampfes, wenn man so will. Aus einer guten Beinklammer kann sich ein Gegner nicht mehr befreien." erklärte der Meister. "Mmmh. Ich dachte es wäre ein überraschender Anfang." meinte Rakel und grinste leicht rot. "Das war es ja auch." sagte James. "Aber nicht erfolgreich." stellte Meister Branwick fest. "Nein." gab Rakel zu. "Und das sagte ich, du kannst ja das Ende eines Kampfes suchen, wann immer du willst, bloß ob du es durchziehen kannst, das ist eine Frage des Geschicks." erklärte der Meister. "An welchem es mir offensichtlich fehlt. Sonst wäre ich ja auch nicht hier." sagte Rakel. "Aber du dürftest dabei bemerkt haben das eine gute Portion unbewaffneter Nahkampf kein Schaden sein muss, in solchen Situationen, oder?". "Ja, in der Tat." sagte Rakel. "Dann sollten wir das bald einmal etwas vertiefen, hrm?". Rakel nickte und meinte "So viel zu lernen.". "Aber noch viel Zeit, Rakel. Du bist noch jung.". James ging bald darauf schlafen, und irgendwann sagte Meister Branwick "Enai war zu faul um zu meditieren, also war ich schuld weil ich mich bewegt habe.". "Bitte?" fragte diese und sah empört zu Sheridan. "Natürlich..." sagte er grinsend. "Ihr habt Krach gehabt wie eine Horde Lemminge." gab Enai zurück. Tigili kicherte und bot Rakel eine Fußmassage an, die diese gern annahm nach dem langen Tag. "Außerdem wollte ich meditieren." stellte Enai klar. "Nein, du hast eine Laune gehabt wie eine Horde sabbernder Gnolle, denen die Murlocs ihre Fleichfetzen gackernd weggeschnappt haben." sagte der Meister. Er grinste immer noch. "Das ist ja wohl maßlos übertrieben. Ihr habt Euer Tanzbein geschwungen und seid trällernd durch die Gegend getanzt. Wie soll man sich da Konzentrieren?" fragte Enai. "Tanzend wie ein junger Gott, was kann man da schon falsch machen?" fragte der Meister schmunzelnd. Enai lachte. "Weil es ein Widerspruch ist. Jung und Gott - beides nicht zutreffend." stellte Enai fest. "Ihr habt getanzt?" fragte Rakel ungläubig. Ein verstohlenes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht von Enai aus. "Ja... in Vorfreude auf den Unterricht." erklärte der Meister. "Und ich durfte Eurer zuspätkommen ausbaden." hmpfte Enai. "Mit einem ... tanzenden, jungen Gott der trällert." sie grinste. Rakel lachte auf. "Tja, wer weiß wie der Unterricht geworden wäre, wenn nicht die Botschaft hier angekommen wäre.". "Ich hätte wieder einiges an Zeug trinken müssen." meinte Enai. "Bei allen lautstark meckernden Weltraumziegen und tangotanzenden Furlborgs, als ob du das nicht gern ausgebadet hättest, gegrinst wie ein fünfjähriges Lebkuchenmännchen hast du doch dabei." der Meister schmunzelte. "Nein, wahrscheinlich hätte ich gegrinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und gehofft ihr wurdet in ein Brunnen fallen.". "Brunnen sind eng und stickig, das wirst du nie erleben." meinte der Meister. "Die Interpretation eurer Aussage überlasse ich auch euch." Enai schmunzelte belustigt. "Da gibt nichts zu interpretieren, oder doch?" fragte der Meister und Enai zuckte mit den Achseln. "Chrmmm, ich bin eindeutig zu alt, vielleicht sollte ich es den Zwergen nachmachen und mir das Unkraut im Gesicht auf Schienbeinlänge wachsen lassen.". "Eine gute Idee, Meister." sagte Enai lachend. "Das dumme ist nur, das wächst nicht mehr schnell genug, bis ich in die Kiste hüpf, also müssen wir dir doch den Kopf rasieren und mit deinen Haaren meinen Bart verlängern, Enai, da kommen wir nun nicht mehr drum herum." er nickte bedächtig. "Was in Anbetracht Eures Alters schwer zu bekommen ist." meinte Enai. "Ich sollte doch schneller laufen können.". "Sicher?" fragte der Meister. "Ich weiß es nicht." Enai schmunzelte. "Um was wetten wir?" fragte der Meister. "Mhm..". Alle brachten Vorschläge verschiedenster Art ein, schließlich schlug Enai "Derjenige, der verliert, versucht im Spagat eine Meditationsübung auszuführen?" vor. "Ich setze einen drauf: Im schwebenden Spagat." sagte der Meister. "Der Verlierer hängt seine Fuße in die Turnringe unter der Decke, nachdem sie weit genug herunter gelassen wurden, und dann meditiert er.". "Mhm..gut. Das geht auch.." Enai schluckte kurz. "Sicher?" fragte der Meister schmunzelnd. "Nein. Aber Wette ist Wette." sagte Enai. "Ich glaub dann fällt man runter." warf Rakel ein. Wie wollte man sich für die Meditation entspannen im Spagat? "Genau, Rakel hat es erfasst. Das ist unmöglich.". "Mhm.." machte Enai. "Darum, schwebender Spagat aufrecht für mindestens zwei Minuten." schlug der Meister vor. "Gerader Rücken, Muskeln durchgespannt, und wenn der Rücken einsinkt, dann beginnt's wieder von vorn.". "Abgemacht.". Sie machten sich bereit für den Lauf. "Einmal durch die Altstadt?" fragte Enai. "Hrrmmm, ich würde sagen, um Altstadt und Zwergenviertel." sagte der Meister. "Drumherum?" fragte Enai und tänzelte etwas auf der Stelle. "Drumherum und mitten durch, Start ist beim Zugang zur Atlstadt, Ende ist vor der Schule.". "Aye..gut.. Gehen wir zum Start.". "Oha. Gehen wir zum Ziel, Tigili?" fragte Rakel. "Außenrum, durch das Zwergenviertel, an der Schmiede vorbei, wieder raus aus dem Zwergenviertel zurück in die Altstadt und am Brunnen vorbei." erläuterte der Meister genauer. "Ziel ist der Eingang von der Schule." wiederholte Enai. Tigili lehnt sich an Rakel Bein an und schaut gespannt nach vorne. "Na was denkst du?" fragte Rakel. "Wer gewinnen wird?". "Ja. Ich tipp' ja auf den Meister. Obwohl der heute Berath geschoben hat in einer Karre.". "Hm, gute Frage, normal würde ich Enai sagen, wobei der Meister ist ja auch noch nicht soo alt. Alternativ ich mit meinen neuen Schuhen mit Raketenantrieb!". Rakel kicherte. Da kam Meister Branwick angelaufen, klarer Sieger, und Rakel bejubelte ihn. Er blieb bei den beiden Stehen und etwas später zischte Enai leise kichernd vorbei und rannte zur Schultür. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch." sagte Rakel zu ihrem Meister. Meister Branwick schmunzelte etwas und meinte "Wetten das sie das anders sieht, hast du gesehen mit welchem Affenzahn sie durch ist?". "Aber dies ist der Eingang zur Schule, oder?" fragte Rakel. Immerhin hatten sie sich ja ans Schultor gestellt. Sie einigten sich auf Unentschieden. "Dann beide an die Ringe." beschloss der Meister. Enai zog ihre Schuhe aus und stellte sie beiseite. Sheridan kurbelte an den Ringen, die sich langsam herab senkten, bis sie etwa einen halben Meter über den Boden hingen. Danach kurbelte er das zweite Paar herunter. Enai setzte sich auf den Teppich, die Beine angewinkelt legte sie diese auf den Boden und drückte die Füße aneinander, lockerte so Ihre Muskeln etwas. Der Meister rieb sich die Hände. Enai schmunzelte und zog die Beine an den Füssen fassend näher zu sich. Sheridan hingegen vollführte ein paar extrem hohe Drehkicks. "Na das wird spaßig. Ich fange an?" fragte Enai. "Gleichzeitig." erklärte der Meister. Enai stand langsam auf und lockerte Ihre Beine. Der Meister griff an die beiden Seile und zog sich daran nur mit den Armen in die Höhe. "Wie hält man sich denn im Spagat in den Ringen?" fragte Rakel besorgt. "Hrrmmm... dürfte ein halber Meter sein, zu hoch um einfach so abzubrechen aber tief genug um den rettenden Boden unter sich herbei zu sehnen." kommentierte der Meister schmunzelnd. "... oder Euch umzuwerfen wenn ich nicht mehr kann." meinte Enai und grinste. "Wird man sehen..." der Meister klang gelassen. Beide ließen sich in den schwebenden Spagat herabgleiten. Rakel und Tigili schauten gebannt zu. Der Meister hing bis auf einige Wackler vollkommen ruhig in den Seilen, diese glich er durch Armbewegugnen kurz aus, dann war wieder Ruhe. Seinem Gesicht ist die Anstrengung nicht anzusehen. Allerdings bildeten sich auf seinem Gesicht und Oberkörper deutlich die Schweißtropfen der Anstrengung, sein Atem jedoch schien vollkommen ruhig zu gehen. Enai atmete gleichmäßig und ruhig ein und aus und sank immer tiefer in den Spagat, als sie ihren Endpunkt erreicht hat, ist ihre Körperspannung deutlich zu sehen, langsam ließ sie die Seile los und suchte sich einen Punkt hinter Sheridan, den sie anschaute. Ihre Hände ruhten auf ihren Beinen, den Rücken durchgestreckt atmete Sie ruhig und konzentriert ein und aus. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auch bei ihr auf Ihrer Stirn. "Sei niemals der Fels, denn er bricht, sei lieber der Baum, denn der gibt nach und steht dennoch." sagte der Meister ruhig und kontrolliert sprechend. Enai ließ sich in ihrer Konzentration nicht stören, durch ihre leicht angestrengte Atmung schwang das Seil etwas hin und her. Der Meister blickte fast schon ein wenig amüsiert ins Enais Richtung und verharrte nun, da er seinen Schwerpunkt gefunden hatte, vollkommen ruhig an einer Stelle, fast wie eine Statue, die man dort in abstruser Stellung aufgehängt hatte, ganz allmählich tropft sein Schweiß herab und bildete unter ihm eine kleinen Pfüzte. Dies jedoch war das einzige, woran man seine Anstrengung ablesen konnte. Enais Beine zitterten etwas und immer wieder ging ihr Blick von ihrem imaginären Haltepunkt weg zu Sheridan, langsam begann das Seil sich dadurch stärker zu bewegen. "Wie..lange....noch?" fragte sie angestrengt. ""Wird doch gerade erst interessant Enai." behauptete der Meister, ruhig und monoton sprechend. "Da wird man müde vom Zuschauen." meinte Rakel leise. Enai rann der Schweiß an ihrem Körper entlang, konzentriert atmete sie wieder ein und aus und spannte sich extrem an. Langsam wippte das Seil weiter. Der Meister führte ganz langsam die Handflächen vor der Brust zusammen, ganz kurz schwangen die Seile etwas mehr dabei, aber auch hier hatte er bald den Schwerpunkt gefunden und wackelte, wohl wissend das Enai hinsieht, wellenartig mit den Fingern, ansonsten bleibt er ruhig. "Hm, so hängt man doch auch Schinken ab oder?" fragte Tigili. Rakel schmunzelte und meinte "Der muss sich aber nicht so sehr dabei anstrengen.". Enais Augen verengten sich und ihre Hände griffen langsam nach vorne, einen Moment pendelte das Seil hin und her, ehe es sich beruhigt, sie sah Sheridan dann bewusst an und seufzte. "..Ich gebe auf..." sagte sie und griff in das Seil. Der Meister führte seine Fingerspitzen zum Mund, sah Enai an und wippte ganz leicht mit dem Kopf. "Meine Ehrerbietung." sagte er ruhig und monoton sprechend. Enai runzelte die Stirn und zog sich hoch, verharrte dort einen Moment. Enai glitt langsam mit den Füßen aus den Ringen und ließ sich hinabsinken. Der Meister griff in die Seile, wohl aber eher zur Absicherung, für das was nun folgte, denn als wirkliche Haltehilfe. Er zog sich einfach mit Hilfe seiner gespreizten Beine in den Stand in den Ringen zurück. "Gute Nacht ihr beiden Meisterturner!" sagte Rakel. "Gute Nacht, Rakel." sagte Enai. "Ich geh mit schlafen!" sagte Tigili. "Gute Nacht ihr beiden." sagte der Meister und wischte sich den Schweiß mit dem Handrücken von der Stirn. "Beeindruckend. Ganz ehrlich!" sagte Rakel. "Sie hat recht..ich wusste nicht das Ihr es könnt." sagte Enai.